


Fugu Hiki

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Cooking, Eating Disorders, Food Porn, Germany, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Kink, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: АU по мотивам коллаборации с сетью японских закусочных Sukiya. Леви не нравится японская кухня, однако ему очень нравится новый сушист в ресторане, куда его приводит Ханджи.





	1. Chapter 1

«Белый шум кофейни», который пропагандировался пособиями по медитации, на деле совершенно не успокаивал. Строго говоря, это была и не кофейня: люди стучали ложками по тарелкам, стаканами и чашками об столешницы, щелкали палочками, некоторые вдобавок чавкали или хлебали, и Леви не находил в этом совершенно ничего релаксирующего. В обеденный перерыв он предпочитал есть в своем кабинете, однако Ханджи любила сменить обстановку и иногда просила составить ей компанию.

Откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди, Леви неодобрительно покосился на то, как она приложилась к своему мохито сразу из двух соломинок, сдвинув очки на макушку и блаженно прикрыв глаза. Ханджи была из тех, кто мог себе позволить пропустить стаканчик в обед и продолжить работать до самого вечера. На вид стаканчик тянул на ноль-восемь.

«У меня был митинг с Пиксисом, — сказала она, поймав его взгляд. Как будто это все объясняло. — Я заслужила». Собственно, по этому поводу они и выбрались в ресторан японской кухни, которая так нравилась его подруге. «И что вы решили?» — поинтересовался Леви, осторожно наливая себе в чашку зеленый чай из белого заварника с изящным узором из синих цветов и птиц. Это был скорее китайский мотив, но пусть это останется на совести дизайнера ресторана.

«Уперся как вол, говорит, обойдемся без офшорной команды, и всё, — проворчала Ханджи и отложила в сторону соломинку, край которой уже успела разгрызть. — Я объясняю, что у меня три калеки в команде с тех пор, как он решил перекинуть людей на проект Майка, но в его понимании мы отлично справляемся».

«Но справляемся же, — заметил Леви, сделав глоток чая. — Только я бы не сказал, что отлично». Напиток заварился до идеальной степени терпкости, и теплая жидкость немного уняла сосущее ощущение в желудке. Он собирался улучить момент во второй половине рабочего дня, чтобы съесть свой обед, заготовленный дома. «Точно ничего больше не будешь?» — между делом спросила Ханджи. Она каждый раз это спрашивала, когда они выбирались куда-нибудь посидеть. «Не буду, — покачал головой Леви. — Ты же знаешь, я не ем то, что сам не готовил». Ханджи вздохнула и продолжила рассказывать: «Между прочим, ты мог бы мне помочь и на него повлиять. Он считает, что по четыре тысячи евро за голову девелопера — это слишком жирно. Мне кажется, кому-то стоит иногда заглядывать на рынок вакансий, чтобы иметь представление, кого за такие деньги можно нанять».

«Я аналитик, а не рекетир, — сухо возразил Леви. — Я говорю Пиксису как нужно, а ты — как можно. Если заказчик зажопил бюджет этого квартала, пусть довольствуется тем, что есть». Ханджи покивала в знак согласия и подняла указательный палец, что означало, что ее рассказ достигает кульминации. «Но мне пришлось проявить жесткость, — деловито добавила она. — Либо мы делаем из дерьма и палок и позоримся перед заказчиком, либо нанимаем людей в команду и делаем нормально». Леви уже предполагал концовку этой истории. «Я так понял, дерьмо и палки Пиксиса не прельщают, — сказал он, опустошив первую чашку. — Иронично, учитывая, что мы технику для мелиорации делаем». Ханджи издала несдержанный смешок своим низким грудным голосом и тем самым обратила на себя взгляды гостей за соседним столиком. «В итоге он махнул рукой и сказал, чтобы я делала, как считаю нужным, лишь бы все работало, — самодовольно добавила она. — Это и есть моя обязанность, вообще-то».

Леви отсалютовал ей чашкой, которую успел наполнить заново, и Ханджи чокнулась с ним увесистым стаканом мохито. «У нас нет менеджера лучше тебя, — без обиняков заявил он. — Все это понимают, поэтому ты можешь просить для проекта что угодно… в рамках моих условий, конечно». Он спрятал ухмылку в чашке, наблюдая, как сначала зарделась от удовольствия, а затем возмутилась Ханджи. «И поэтому лучшая менеджерка, — она подчеркнула это слово интонацией, — заслужила самую лучшую Филадельфию на обед».

Какое-то время они праздно глазели по сторонам на людей, которые наслаждались заказанными блюдами и разговаривали между собой. Леви про себя решил, что вряд ли именно здесь можно было заказать безупречную Филадельфию, однако в их первый визит сюда Ханджи сообщила, что это место находится в топ-10 лучших японских ресторанов Берлина по версии Foursquare. Вероятно, в этом вопросе ей можно было доверять как последнему живому пользователю этого сервиса в 2019 году.

Ресторан действительно был неплохим, по мнению Леви, несмотря на то, что он успел оценить только его чайную карту. Здесь было вполне чисто, не воняло туалетом в зал, а официанты не совали пальцы в тарелки супа. Несмотря на свой прокол с заварником, дизайнер явно позаботился о том, чтобы на стенах не было ни одного безвкусного гобелена с сакурой или Фудзи. Большего Леви и не требовал от места, куда можно прийти, чтобы посидеть и пообщаться.

Однако, сегодня заказ Ханджи явно задерживался: она то и дело с унылым видом заглядывала в блюда других гостей и под руку снующим по залу официантам. Леви тоже взглянул на наручные часы, одернув манжету рубашки: ему не хотелось опаздывать в офис из-за роллов. «В комментах пишут, что у них сменился повар, — с неудовольствием заметила она, читая с дисплея смартфона. — Не знаю пока, как он готовит, но явно медленней, чем старый». Она обернулась на стуле и пристально уставилась на открытую кухню, снова надев очки, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. Леви впервые обратил взгляд туда же; он не ждал никакой еды и потому не страдал от нетерпения. «Давай быстрее, сенсей», — прошипела Ханджи, сверля взглядом шефа. У Леви дрогнула рука с чашкой, которую он поднес ко рту для очередного глотка, и немного чая пролилось по подбородку на воротник рубашки. «Блять, — ругнулся он себе под нос и отёр подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, почти беспомощно глядя на повара. — Вот же дерьмо». Тот был до неприличия и омерзительно идеален.

«Сенсей — это учитель», — рассеянно поправил Леви и отставил чашку от греха подальше. Он чувствовал себя подло разоблаченным, как будто кто-то прознал все тонкости его вкуса в мужчинах, самые интимные и местами постыдные предпочтения, вывалил это все на разделочную доску и слепил из них живого реального человека с такой легкостью, как он сам бы собрал детский паззл на 54 элемента. Мужчина, который готовил для Ханджи Филадельфию, выглядел как настоящий древнегреческий бог, и это было абсолютно нечестно по отношению к Леви. Он нервно зыркнул на полупустой стакан с мохито на противоположном краю стола.

Ханджи устала призывать заказ взглядом и повернулась обратно к нему. «Что с тобой?» — спросила она почти сразу. Они знали друг друга достаточно давно, чтобы она могла по лицу определять перемены в его настроении. «Ничего, — максимально непринужденно отозвался Леви и поспешил перевести разговор: — Ты говорила что-то про двух людей, которых хочешь заполучить в команду, но потом нас отвлекли. Кто это такие?» Ханджи с радостью ухватилась за эту тему и принялась рассказывать про какую-то молодую разработчицу, которую нашла на LinkedIn и у которой, как показало собеседование, способностей больше, чем у ветеранов из команды Майка. Леви старался смотреть только на нее и на ее активную жестикуляцию, однако то и дело соскользал взглядом за спину компаньонки на человека, который привлек его внимание. Ему было не разглядеть всех деталей со своего места, но про себя он назвал это «эффектом стробоскопа» — на шефа было невозможно не смотреть, хоть взгляд и причинял боль сетчатке.

Мужчина не выглядел улыбчивым или добродушным, но и не казался угрожающим. У него была атлетически сложенная фигура с широкими плечами и мускулистой грудью, а простая однотонная футболка выгодно подчеркивала обхват бицепсов. «Должно быть, бывший военный», — сказал внутренний Леви и громко вздохнул. Внешний Леви только и сделал, что поджал губы. Ему не было видно, что именно готовит шеф, но зато было видно, как тот возвышался над кухонным столом, сосредоточенно что-то нарезая. Леви подумал, что едва достал бы ему до груди, и эта мысль предательски ёкнула где-то в области пустого желудка.

Ханджи слегка потрясла его за руку, и он рефлекторно её одернул. «Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — воскликнула она. — Сидишь тут такой со стеклянными глазами, спать надо больше». Леви изо всех сил сфокусировался на пространстве их столика. «Конечно слушаю, — невозмутимо ответил он. — Ты говорила, что кандидатка напоминает тебе меня, и тебя это смущает. Я бы тоже семь раз подумал, на самом деле». Коллега мрачно на него посмотрела: «Я об этом минут пять назад говорила. С тобой точно что-то не так, ты галстук все время дергаешь». Леви раздраженно цыкнул про себя и с усилием опустил руку на стол, сжав ее в кулак. Осознавать, что он действительно рассеянно оттягивал на себе галстук было неприятно. Наверное, он пытался облегчить себе дыхание, которое стало частым и поверхностным.

Леви запоздало сообразил, что ситуация требовала от него извинений, но Ханджи уже отвернулась посмотреть на кухню снова. «Ааа, — протянула она, повернув к нему голову. Вид у нее был совершенно не обиженный, а скорее самодовольный. — Вот оно что». Леви ничего не сказал и с достоинством отпил из своей чашки, сделав вид, что не понял, о чем она. Ханджи доверительно наклонилась к нему через стол. «Хочешь, когда принесут роллы, я попрошу позвать шефа, чтобы поблагодарить, и посмотрим на него поближе?» — заговорщицки предложила она. «Нет, это лишнее», — с ноткой ужаса в голосе отказался Леви. Зоэ пожала плечами: «Ты как обычно. Но мне-то что, он даже не в моем вкусе. На куклу Кена похож». Такое сравнение возмутило Леви, особенно из уст Ханджи. Она считала себя бисексуальной, однако на деле ее привлекали только женщины и Рихард Круспе.

«Ты неправа, — он даже посчитал нужным возразить. — Его будто Микеланджело лепил. Я просто оценил с эстетической точки зрения». В тот же момент возле столика из ниоткуда вынырнул официант с подставкой для роллов и фразой «Фрау, ваша Филадельфия». Светловолосый и на вид совсем еще ребенок, он наверняка слышал реплику Леви. Ну да и пусть, решил он, — это поколение вряд ли даже знает, кто такой Микеланджело. Ханджи прыснула: «Чего? Микеланджело?» ничуть не стесняясь официанта. И добавила, обращаясь уже к нему: «Спасибо, либхен». Юноша заметно смутился и обратился к Леви: «Желаете заказать еще что-нибудь?» Он покачал головой.

Долгожданные роллы угомонили Зоэ, и она принялась есть молча. Леви старался не смотреть на этот процесс, и взгляд его неизменно обращался на шефа. Должно быть, тяжело целый день вот так стоять у стола. Он попытался представить, как тот садится поужинать после долгого рабочего дня, но перед тем длинно потягивается, прогибает поясницу и разминает сильную шею. Наяву тот ничего такого не делал, однако Леви нравилось наблюдать за плавными и выверенными движениями шефа, пока тот нарезал рыбу, заворачивал роллы или помешивал суп в кастрюле. Несмотря на то, что он выдул целый заварник чая, во рту немного пересохло.

«Я отойду на пару минут», — сказал Леви и встал из-за стола. «Тебе что, пятнадцать?» — беззлобно поддела Ханджи, и он ответил ей сердитым взглядом. В большей степени он был сердит на себя за то, что основной целью его похода в уборную было пройти мимо открытой кухни и попытаться рассмотреть лицо шефа получше. Наверняка окажется, что тот похож на картошку, как большинство качков из спортзала, который посещал Леви, и на этом его интерес к этому мужчине закончится.

Как назло, тому понадобилось отойти к другому столу в тот же момент, чтобы активно помешивать что-то на сковородке, которая испускала клубы пара. Проходя мимо, Леви скользнул взглядом по широкой спине и ниже. Майн готт, Микеланджело такое и не снилось! Внутренний Леви выразил остервенелое желание повиснуть на этой спине в виде рюкзака. Оставалось только умыться холодной водой и вернуться за свой столик, сохраняя остатки чувства собственного достоинства. Ханджи уже доедала свои роллы, и Леви не терпелось расплатиться и вернуться в офис, где за работой можно было бы отвлечься от мыслей про незнакомца.

Вторая половина рабочего дня выдалась адовой, и он так и не смог съесть свой обед, поэтому к вечеру был голоден как волк и зол еще больше. Выйдя из офиса на парковку и шаря в кармане пиджака в поисках ключей от машины, Леви обнаружил, что Ханджи сунула ему визитку ресторана, название которого он до сих пор не удосужился запомнить. «Сасагейо, — проворчал он. — Что за дурное название». Из-за визитки он снова вспомнил шефа и ощутил у себя плохие симптомы: ему все еще хотелось выяснить, как он выглядит вблизи, как его зовут и как звучит его голос, местный он или иммигрант, сколько ему лет и как давно живет в Берлине. _Есть ли у него пара и нравятся ли ему мужчины. Такие мужчины, как Леви._

Выехав с парковки и угодив на соседней улице в кошмарную пробку, он совсем скис. Лучше бы так и ездил У-Баном. Выглянув в окно автомобиля вперед, он увидел, что пробка тянется до самой Прецлауэр аллее. В желудке громко заурчало, напоминая, что он ничего не ел с самого утра, и Леви покосился на пакет на соседнем сиденье, в котором лежала коробка с его обедом. Он был близок к тому, чтобы открыть ее и поесть прямо за рулем, пока не сдвинется с места, однако тут же представил, как уронит что-нибудь себе на брюки или сиденье, и его передернуло. Ужасно хотелось домой, но он прекрасно знал, что ситуация на дорогах не улучшится до тех пор, пока не пройдет час пик. Пару минут он обдумывал вариант переждать где-нибудь, а затем свернул машину в ближайший переулок, до которого смог доползти, и припарковался там.

В конце концов, он был один, и Ханджи уже не будет его дразнить. Ей вообще ни к чему знать, что он будет сидеть один в ресторане псевдояпонской псевдокухни, глушить голод чаем и глазеть на их повара. Днем Леви заприметил там места за барной стойкой, за которой находилась открытая кухня, и намеревался расположиться на одном из них.

Вечером в ресторане оказалось гораздо больше народу, чем в обед: все столики были заняты, поэтому ему в любом случае ничего не оставалось, кроме как забраться на высокий стул за стойкой. Давешний либхен, изрядно взмыленный, подскочил к нему, как к старому знакомому, и воскликнул над ухом: «Мы рады видеть вас снова! Что господин желает заказать?» Леви едва не зашипел и ответил: «Чай, зелёный». По виду изменившегося в лице либхена он понял, что это прозвучало слишком резко. Этот юноша вызывал у него иррациональное желание сделать ему больно, обидеть или даже довести до слёз, и Леви списал это на свое скверное настроение. «Пожалуйста», — добавил он к заказу. Либхен внимательно посмотрел на него грустными голубыми глазищами, кивнул, а затем прошмыгнул на кухню и подошел к шефу, шепнув тому что-то на ухо. Леви почувствовал укол ревности.

Наверное, и двух минут не прошло, как ему принесли чай. К тому времени он успел побрызгать столешницу впереди себя карманным санитайзером и протереть поверхность влажной салфеткой. Ожидая, пока чай заварится, он внимательно рассматривал шефа, который неподалеку от него выкладывал рис на лист нори. Это действительно доставляло Леви эстетическое удовольствие: у того были крупные правильные черты лица, римский профиль меж широких бровей, пухлые, но не чересчур полные губы и волевой подбородок. К тому же, он никогда ни у кого не видел таких скул: резко очерченные на лице, они не делали его хищным, а скорее аристократическим. Леви подпер рукой подбородок и осознал, что откровенно пялится. Его это мало заботило: шеф явно слишком занят готовкой, чтобы обратить на это внимание. В целом, он считал, что поцелуи переоценены. И все же, этого мужчину он бы поцеловал.

Пришло время наливать чай, но Леви совершенно не хотелось отводить взгляд от шефа и выныривать из сладостных мыслей про поцелуй с ним. Он взял в руки заварник и не глядя налил себе чаю. Достаточно много — мимо чашки. «Блять, — выругался он сам на себя, заметив, что жидкость потекла по столешнице и успела капнуть ему на брюки прежде, чем он увернулся. — Выпердок тупой».

«Это вы мне?» — услышал Леви прямо рядом с собой и замер, прекратив вытирать стойку салфетками. Шеф может и не видел, как он разлил чай, однако прекрасно слышал его ругань, когда подошел к столу прямо перед Леви, чтобы взять чистую разделочную доску. Он посмотрел прямо на шефа и бесстрастно ответил: «Нет, не вам». Тот взглянул на него без улыбки, не дольше пары секунд, и Леви удалось рассмотреть его глаза — голубые и ясные, но очень строгие. У него даже пальцы ног в обуви поджались от этого взгляда, кажется, и он поерзал на стуле. Смотреть прямо в лицо этому мужчине было сложно, но он все так же не мог оторвать от него взгляд.Тот состроил короткую гримасу, которая означала «не стоит так громко ругаться», и вернулся к своей работе.

Леви осознал, что все это время не переводил дыхание, и у него слегка закружилась голова. Должно быть, это от голода: желудок продолжал урчать, и чай уже не спасал. Он импульсивно открыл меню и полистал его, пытаясь выбрать что-нибудь, что он мог бы съесть. Роллы он не ел принципиально, потому что в процессе их готовки было слишком много контакта с человеческими руками, и ему бы не хотелось есть то, что было ощупано кем-то до тебя. Водоросли чука выглядели не слишком соблазнительно в гастрономическом плане, но испортить их было бы достаточно сложно. Он снова покосился на шефа, который стоял совсем рядом и методично нарезал авокадо тончайшими слайсами. Возможно, если он понаблюдает за тем, как тот готовит, и убедится, что тот не облизывает пальцы — _блять_ — прежде чем заворачивать роллы, он сможет что-нибудь здесь съесть.

Наблюдение за руками шефа завораживало не меньше, чем за его лицом. У этого мужчины были крупные широкие ладони и пальцы с ухоженными ногтями — _да что же это делается, откуда ты такой взялся_ — и без обручального кольца, к вящему восторгу Леви. Он следил за тем, как большой кухонный нож в красивой руке шефа монотонно нарезает спелый зеленый плод профессиональными, точными движениями, и спустя пару минут беспомощно осознал, что возбужден. _«Да ты бы и авокадо трахнул,_ — прозвучал в голове голос Ханджи. — _Найди себе уже кого-то»._

Тихонько вздохнув, Леви отпил из чашки остывший чай. Он нашел, совершенно точно нашел, потому что всегда чувствовал людей нутром, и обычно его тянуло к абсолютно случайным людям, которых он впервые видел или которые не могли быть с ним в силу тех или иных причин. К большинству людей он был равнодушен, хотя и пытался, когда был помоложе, следовать совету Ханджи найти себе кого-нибудь для развлечения. Такой опыт дал понять, что одноразовый секс ему омерзителен — лучше уж подрочить в одиночестве и лечь спать — и после таких встреч он заставал себя за истеричным перестирыванием постельного белья и себя самого. Его немногочисленные короткие отношения заканчивались тем, что он отталкивал своих партнеров, а те были откровенно рады избавиться от его странностей, тяжелого характера и фанатичного трудоголизма. К своим дцати годам уже не отрицал мысль, что ему была отчаянно нужна близость с кем-то, однако его отвращение перед прикосновениями незнакомцев только обострилось.

Ему стало так тоскливо, что он нашел взглядом в зале либхена и позвал его жестом. Тот резко сменил курс, заметив это, и поспешил к нему. «У вас есть пиво? — спросил его Леви. — Принеси мне пива, ноль-пять темного». Тот кивнул в подтверждение и осторожно добавил: «Пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что мы закрываемся через полчаса». Леви махнул рукой: «Я успею». Пиво появилось перед ним невероятно быстро, поэтому он поставил в уме галочку оставить хорошие чаевые. Сделав большой глоток, он с удовольствием облизнулся и снова поймал взгляд шефа, такой же короткий и льдистый, как и в прошлый раз. Леви выдержал и не отвел глаза — его было сложно смутить — и уставился в ответ. Пускай думает, что хочет.

Шеф ушел работать к противоположным рабочим поверхностям, где кипели какие-то кастрюли, и до самого донышка пивного бокала Леви наблюдал за его распрекрасной задницей и бантом фартука на пояснице. Как в музей сходил, ей-богу. Хороший все-таки оказался вечер.

Достав бумажник, чтобы расплатиться, он нашарил в том же кармане ключи от машины и на секунду обомлел — он не так давно купил личный автомобиль и совершенно забыл, что он за рулем, и что ему не следовало пить алкоголь. «Идиот», — пробормотал он себе под нос и выложил чаевых чуть ли не в стоимость счета. Именно поэтому он ненавидел влюбляться, потому что это делает тебя пришибленным идиотом без мозгов и с памятью рыбки. А ведь он даже не был влюблен в этого куховара, подумаешь, засмотрелся на красивую фигуру! Так паршиво от недоёба ему уже давно не бывало.

На часах было пять минут до закрытия, но Леви достал телефон, чтобы вызвать себе убер домой. Разумеется, они не посмеют выгнать клиента, пусть даже он остался в зале один. Цена за такси выходила кругленькая, но и близко не такая большая, как штраф за вождение в нетрезвом виде. Как будто он мог опьянеть от одного бокала пива!

«Я бы не советовал после пива за руль садиться», — тот же низкий глубокий голос, несомненно, обращался к нему. Вешая на магнитную доску вымытые до блеска ножи, шеф покосился на ключи от машины Леви, лежащие на столешнице рядом с ним. «А я что, совета просил?» — отозвался он, как отрезал. И тут же прикусил язык: следовало повежливей разговаривать с ним, если он надеялся хотя бы познакомиться. «Извини, — выдавил он почти сразу же. Он ненавидел извиняться. — У меня был паршивый день». Шеф ничего не сказал, только смерил его взглядом, от которого у Леви мурашки с затылка за воротник сползли. Он добавил: «Сейчас такси вызову и свалю отсюда, обещаю». Он снова вел себя как обычно с теми, кто его привлекал — старался сбежать как можно скорее.

«Могу подкинуть до метро, как вариант, — бросил шеф, и Леви подумал, что ослышался. — Я туда же буду подвозить Армина, мне не жалко кого-то еще подобрать». Нахуй всё, он теперь хотел слушать этот голос снова и снова. Полный капут.

«Это еще кто?» — осведомился Леви, и тут же либхен робко помахал ему с кухни. Он явно проникся к нему глубокой симпатией после чаевых. «Я понял, — добавил он и мысленно наступил себе на горло. — Хорошо, это очень любезно с твоей стороны». Шеф кивнул, и Леви выпалил: «Как тебя зовут?» Стоило бы знать имя того, о ком он мечтал сегодня полдня и вне всяких, бляха, сомнений будет мечтать и полночи. «Эрвин», — коротко отозвался мужчина, и Леви жадно впитал эту информацию. Он ждал, что тот спросит, как зовут и его, но он не спросил. «А я Леви», — добавил он после паузы. Это был очень тяжелый для него разговор.

«Окей, Леви, тебе придется подождать, пока мы тут все уберем, прежде чем ехать», — сказал Эрвин, упершись руками в столешницу по бокам от него. Леви инстинктивно отпрянул назад на стуле. _В мое личное пространство будешь лезть когда я позволю,_ подумал он, а вслух ответил: «Я подожду», приправив реплику пронзительным взглядом. Многие говорили ему, что он смотрит на них так, будто хочет убить, и спешили отвести взгляд. Эрвина, казалось, это совсем не смущало, и отчасти за это он нравился Леви все больше и больше.


	2. Chapter 2

Леви считал, что имеет полное право достать свой обед из пакета, который зачем-то взял с собой, и начать есть его за той же стойкой, за которой пил чай и пялился на Эрвина. Все равно ресторан уже закрылся; он был так голоден, что плевать хотел на правила приличия. Жуя холодный рис с овощами, он поймал взгляд Эрвина, который тем временем раскладывал вымытую посуду на места. Тот вскинул бровь, увидев, что Леви ест, однако никак это не прокомментировал. Он запоздало сообразил, что тот, должно быть, был уязвлен его поведением, и еда встала ему поперек горла. Проглотив рис, он закрыл коробку и убрал ее обратно в пакет. 

Впрочем, от чувства тревоги его очень скоро отвлек вид шефа, снимавшего фартук по окончанию рабочего дня. Воображение Леви услужливо дорисовало, как бы тот выглядел, снимая через голову и футболку. Затем Эрвин расстегнул бы и штаны и, спустив их вместе с трусами до лодыжек, переступил бы через них и отправился в душ полностью обнаженным. Леви блаженно прикрыл глаза, представляя его безупречное тело, не скрытое одеждой, но почти сразу его вырвал из фантазий голос Армина. Он уже успел надеть куртку и взять рюкзак, подготовившись к выходу, и, явно осмелев, спросил из любопытства: “А почему вы ничего не ели у нас, пока было открыто? Если вы были голодны, мы бы обязательно что-то приготовили”. Леви немного склонил голову и пронзительно посмотрел на него. Тот закусил губу и явно сомневался, не сболтнул ли лишнего. “По личным причинам”, - просто ответил Леви и спрыгнул с высокого стула, заметив знак Эрвина, что им пора выходить.

У него был не новый, но добротный автомобиль, и пока Леви решался, стоило ли ему садиться на переднее сиденье, туда уже юркнул Армин, по-хозяйски открыв дверь и устроившись с рюкзаком на коленях. Эрвин, до сих пор не обмолвившийся с Леви ни одним словом, галантно открыл перед ним дверь автомобиля, приглашая сесть на заднее сиденье. Прежде чем усесться, он пытливо посмотрел тому в лицо, пытаясь определить, сердился ли он. Эрвин выглядел совершенно спокойным.

Леви устроился на сиденье позади водительского кресла и пристегнул ремень безопасности. В салоне приятно пахло ненавязчивым ароматизатором. Когда Эрвин занял место за рулем, и они тронулись с места, Леви негромко сказал: “Хорошая машина… очень чистая”. Ему хотелось сказать Эрвину что-то приятное, ведь до этого разговор у них не очень-то клеился. “Спасибо”, - только и отозвался тот. Очевидно, он тоже был не из болтливых. 

Армин тоже скромно молчал, глядя в окно на вечерний город. Леви пристально рассматривал его со своего места, пытаясь определить, в каких тот был отношениях с Эрвином. Не очень-то хорошие признаки: тот подвозит его на своей машине с работы, и явно не в первый раз, судя по тому, как привычно Армин влез на переднее сиденье. Еще и вьется постоянно возле Эрвина, на ухо ему шепчет… Леви был бы крайне разочарован, если бы оказалось, что тот спит с мальчишкой. Он решил понаблюдать, как они будут прощаться: это бы сказало ему о многом.

В общем молчании ни с того, ни с сего подал голос Эрвин. “Армин сказал сегодня, что ты, должно быть, ресторанный критик, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. - Ничего не ешь, но сидишь долго и взглядом всех препарируешь”. Армин вскинулся на своем месте и воскликнул пристыженно: “Ну зачем вы!..” Леви посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и заметил, что Эрвина явно забавляла вся эта ситуация. Он решил подыграть: “Он не неправ. Я тот еще критик”. Механизм, отвечающий за флирт, у него давным-давно заржавел и теперь проворачивался тяжело и со скрипом. “Никакой ты не критик, - со снисходительной улыбкой ответил Эрвин. - Это я сразу понял”. Обычно Леви никому не позволял  _ снисхождения _ к себе. Однако, в тот момент вместо раздражения он ощутил лёгкое щекочущее чувство радости от того, что Эрвин не сердился на него. Возможно, он ему даже нравился, раз тот предложил его подвезти. 

Дальше ехали в тишине, потому что Леви не нашелся с ответом и не хотел снова сказать что-то резкое. Со своего места ему было хорошо видно затылок Эрвина - как может даже затылок быть красивым? - и его широкие плечи, которые очень хотелось ощупать. Наверняка у того после долгого рабочего дня болела спина, и Леви был бы рад помочь расслабляющим массажем. Было бы здорово размять напряженные плечи и шею, мягко помассировать чувствительные точки, чтобы Эрвин доверительно откинул голову ему на грудь, глубоко вздохнув от удовольствия. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы этот сильный и неприступный на вид мужчина стал податливым от его прикосновений. 

“Приехали, - сказал Эрвин, затормозив на обочине дороги у входа на станцию У-Бана. - Все на выход”. Леви совершенно не хотелось выходить; он пригрелся на удобном сиденье и, в собственных фантазиях, об горячую и удобную спину Эрвина. Он знал его всего один день, но его так сильно тянуло к нему, что он начал подозревать на себе какой-то приворот и прочие ненаучные вещи. 

Армин дал своему шефу “пять”, прощебетав: “До завтра!” и вылез из машины. “Будь осторожен в дороге”, - бросил ему вдогонку Эрвин. Леви сощурился, глядя на них. Всё же, не похоже было, чтобы они были в романтических отношениях. “Спасибо, что подвёз”, - сказал Леви, и собственный голос показался ему каким-то сиплым. Эрвин обернулся к нему и протянул руку для рукопожатия. “Рад помочь”, - ответил он и улыбнулся - совсем легко, но без всякой насмешки. Леви внутренне затрепетал и принудил себя взяться за протянутую ладонь -  _ давай, ты же хочешь прикоснуться к нему _ \- и пожать ее. Его кисть была гораздо меньше, чем у Эрвина, и Леви в очередной раз обратил внимание на то, насколько тот был крупнее его. Это лишь усилило трепет. “Спокойной ночи”, - выдал он самую интимную фразу, которую смог посчитать уместной в данной ситуации. 

_ Поехали ко мне. Я от тебя с ума схожу. _

Конечно, ничего такого Эрвин не мог прочитать по его лицу. “Пока”, - бросил он в ответ, и Леви вышел из машины на улицу, аккуратно захлопнув за собой дверь. “Заходите к нам еще, - приветливо сказал Армин и помахал ему на прощание. - У нас вкусно, правда”. Он торопливо сбежал вниз по ступенькам ко входу в подземный переход и скрылся за дверью. Леви рассеянно потер ладонь и посмотрел вслед машине Эрвина. Отчего бы и не зайти, собственно?

Добравшись домой, он с облегчением принял душ, а забравшись в постель, запустил ладонь под резинку пижамных штанов и вырубился от усталости.

* * *

Леви пришлось встать раньше обычного, чтобы забрать свою машину и отогнать на парковку офиса. Он пришел к ней окольными путями, избегая ресторана, поскольку мог случайно наткнуться возле него на Эрвина, и весь рабочий день был бы загублен заранее.

“Конечно, мы пойдем на обед в “Сасагейо” потому что там вкусный чай, а не потому, что там роскошный мужчина-шеф, в которого ты втюрился”, - согласилась Ханджи, запирая дверь своего кабинета на ключ. “Втюриваются школьники, - сухо поправил Леви. - Я считаю его привлекательным, не более”. Его подруга пожала плечами: “Как знаешь. Только не жалуйся потом, что он не обращает на тебя внимания”. Леви слегка вскинул бровь и переспросил: “А я что, обычно жалуюсь?”

Он опасался, что Эрвина сегодня не будет в ресторане, и он выставит себя идиотом. В конце концов, повара могут работать посменно. Однако, он заприметил того почти сразу же, как переступил порог. Выбрав столик поближе к кухне (Ханджи благоразумно молчала), Леви сел лицом к ней и деловито открыл чайную карту. Как вскорости выяснилось, Армин тоже сегодня работал. “О, вы все-таки пришли, - воскликнул он, подойдя к их столику, чтобы принять заказ. - Добрый день, господин Леви!” Ханджи посмотрела на него с прищуром, и Леви почувствовал себя букашкой под увеличительным стеклом. “Фрау, будете то же, что и обычно?” - спросил у нее официант, явно смутившись тому, что не обратился к женщине первой, и заправил прядь светлых волос за аккуратное ухо. Та одарила его широкой улыбкой. “Да, либхен, спасибо, - ответила Зоэ. - Филадельфия была чудо как хороша, разве что готовили долго”. Армин виновато склонил голову: “Прошу прощения, сегодня постараемся быстрее”. Он загораживал Леви обзор, поэтому он торопливо добавил: “Мне нужно ещё время, чтобы выбрать”. Тот вежливо улыбнулся обоим и поспешил на кухню.

“Я бы лучше его сожрала с косточками”, - негромко сказала Ханджи и хохотнула. Улыбка её и впрямь стала немного плотоядной. Леви мрачно посмотрел на неё в ответ. “А ещё про меня что-то говоришь”, - упрекнул он и сделал вид, что изучает меню. “Ой, да брось, - отмахнулась Зоэ. - Я с детишками не вожусь”. Если она что и заподозрила, то вида не подала.

Леви никак не мог определиться между зелёным и чёрным чаем для своего сегодняшнего “обеда”, особенно с тем, как всё его внимание неизменно обращалось к Эрвину. Один его вид вызвал у Леви тёплое чувство умиротворения; необходимость расставания вчера вечером повергла его в тоску, и он ждал возможности увидеться снова с нетерпением. Пока он думал о чае и объекте своих мечтаний, Ханджи принесли ее напиток (сегодня особого повода не было, и она заказала просто содовую). Армин поставил перед ним на стол заварник с чашкой и блюдцем и с нечитаемым выражением лица объявил: “Комплимент от шефа”. Будто спохватившись, он торопливо добавил: “Для господина Леви”.

Он тупо посмотрел на заварник, а затем перевёл взгляд на официанта. “Что это?” - переспросил он и тут же досадливо дернул себя за галстук. С этим вопросом он прозвучал, как умственно отсталый: было очевидно, что это чай. Казалось, пульс подскочил на добрых два десятка ударов в минуту, и Леви изо всех сил старался не выдать своего волнения. “Лапсан Сушонг, - отчитался Армин, явно привыкший к такого рода вопросам. - Сорт чёрного чая, в процессе его сушки чайные листья смешивают с сосновыми иголками”. 

“Я… - начал Леви, не уверенный, что он хотел этим сказать. - Благодарю”. Когда Армин ушел, Ханджи отняла ладонь от рта, который драматично прикрывала в гримасе изумления. “Бляха, да ты ему понравился, - ликующим шёпотом заключила она. - Теперь дерзай!” Леви выглядел почти несчастным, глядя на заварник, у которого еле слышно постукивала крышечка от заключенного внутри пара. Он честно старался придумать аргумент против такого вывода подруги, но всё указывало на то, что она была права. Что вообще означало “дерзай”? Ему пойти теперь отдаться Эрвину за чашку чая?

Ханджи, видимо, списала его молчание на шок и не требовала ответа. “Надо сказать, за мной чаем с иголками еще не ухаживали, - заметила она. - Но признаю, к тебе нужен особый подход”. Леви был немного уязвлен. “Я предлагаю не обсуждать эту тему”, - отрезал он, а затем налил себе чашку чая. Аромат ничем не напоминал о хвое, но вкус был приятным. Благо, Зоэ всегда знала, когда вовремя замолчать.

Леви сфокусировал взгляд на Эрвине, который делал ровно то же самое, что и вчера: с сосредоточенным видом занимался роллами. От усердия между бровей залегла неглубокая складка. Промелькнула предательская мысль: а так ли он бы выглядел, если бы занимался Леви? Раз уж Эрвин оказал ему знак внимания, он мог бы снова засидеться здесь до закрытия, и… Что “и”? Пригласить его в какое-то ночное заведение? Или сразу к себе? Остаться на романтичный приватный ужин при свечах в ресторане? Романтиком Леви не был, и мало того, что не соглашался на свидания, где предполагалось есть, но и предпочитал по итогам вечера оказаться в месте с хорошей сантехникой и чистой свежей постелью.

В итоге, он никуда не пригласил Эрвина тем вечером. И следующим тоже. Леви понимал, что упускает свой шанс, но ничего не мог с собой поделать из-за страха отказа. К тому же, вероятность того, что тот окажется не так хорош, как он себе навоображал, была высока, и он хотел оставить его идеалом хотя бы в своей голове.

Жить дальше, не любуясь Эрвином и не представляя его великолепное тело под своими ладонями, было решительно невозможно, и Леви повадился каждый вечер после работы захаживать в “Сасагейо”. Конечно, он понимал, что выставляет себя дураком или и того хуже - сталкером, усаживаясь за стойку с видом на кухню и вливая в себя чай, чашку за чашкой. Эрвин не мог его не заметить, ведь он сидел совсем рядом и наблюдал за каждым его движением, однако больше не пытался завязать с ним разговор. Когда Леви приходил, тот обозначал его присутствие мимолетным взглядом, иногда - легкой ухмылкой, но не более. Ради этих взглядов и ухмылок Леви был готов торчать здесь каждый вечер, спуская деньги на чай. Он не жалел чаевых для Армина, потому тот уже души не чаял в нем как в клиенте и не скрывал радости от его визитов. Леви гораздо больше волновало, был ли рад Эрвин тому, что он приходил, либо же ему было всё равно.

В его фантазиях, которые день ото дня становились все ярче и откровенней, Эрвин зачастую обращался с ним жёстко. Конечно, иногда по утрам он воображал ленивые поцелуи в душе, но Леви куда больше нравилось представлять, как тот берёт его на кухонном столе, уткнув за затылок в металлическую поверхность, а руки его при этом стянуты за спиной собственным галстуком. Было бы так хорошо и сладко, если бы Эрвин просто прижал его своим немаленьким весом к первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности и трахал так, что Леви не мог бы пошевелиться ни во время, ни после. Конечно, это все были просто мечты. В реальности Леви боялся спонтанного секса, как чумы. Из-за своего негибкого характера Леви всегда оказывался в отношениях в активной роли, и ему очень хотелось встретить кого-то, кому он подчинился бы по своей воле. 

Он поерзал на стуле, непроизвольно подавшись вперед. Эрвин в тот момент разделывал рыбу, откладывая мерзкие потроха в сторону, и Леви был готов перелезть через стойку и выбить нож у него из рук, чтобы обратить внимание на себя. “Эрвин”, - позвал он и удивился, как неестественно низко прозвучал его голос. Тот вскинул на него взгляд, прервав свое занятие. “Какие планы на вечер?” - спросил Леви, сжимая чашку в руке так сильно, что она вполне могла треснуть. Эрвин чуть склонил голову и ответил, глядя на него в упор: “Ты знаешь, когда мы закрываемся”. Он вернулся к своему занятию, как будто и не прерывался, а Леви почувствовал себя так, будто сейчас развалится. Это определенно было скорее “да”, чем “нет”.

Спустя какое-то время он застал себя за тем, что то и дело поглядывал на наручные часы. Где-то в подкорке зудело желание заказать себе выпить, хотя бы кружку пива, но Леви не повторял одних и тех же ошибок дважды и памятовал, что ему еще садиться за руль. Ему не верилось, что Эрвин одной короткой репликой элегантно перехватил у него инициативу и заставил сидеть и ждать, пока у того найдется для него время. Леви себя за это ненавидел, но был готов сидеть и ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Незадолго до времени Х он сходил в уборную и умылся холодной водой, чтобы успокоиться, причесал волосы и придирчиво осмотрел свое лицо в зеркале. К синякам под глазами он давно привык - казалось, он с ними родился - но белки были покрасневшими от недосыпа. Леви раздраженно вздохнул и вернулся на свое место за стойкой.

Зал понемногу пустел, и официанты вежливо напоминали гостям, что ресторану пора закрываться. Леви немного польстило, что ему никто не спешил указывать на дверь. Впрочем, возможно, среди персонала он уже прослыл не буйным психом, которого лучше не трогать. Он подумал, что если сегодня Эрвин снова предложит прокатиться до метро с ним и Армином, он этого издевательства просто не выдержит и откажется. Время тянулось убийственно медленно, и к его большому облегчению, все сотрудники ресторана понемногу расходились по домам, подчеркнуто не обращая на него внимания. Последним ушел Армин, выключив верхний свет в зале и попрощавшись с ними обоими: “До свидания, господин Смит. Хорошего вечера, господин Леви”. Леви цыкнул вслух. “Засранец, - подумал он, а затем: - С такой фамилией Эрвина ни за что не найти в соцсетях”.

Тот, казалось, совершенно никуда не спешил и бережно протирал вымытые ножи полотенцем. Леви завораживал холодный блеск стали и то, как гармонично она сочеталась с руками Эрвина. Он не к месту подумал, что нарисовал бы это, если бы умел. Под его пристальным взглядом мужчина слегка улыбнулся и нарушил молчание: “Я бы угостил тебя чем-то, но боюсь, от еще одной чашки чая ты лопнешь”. Леви фыркнул и ответил: “Да уж, пожалуй, откажусь”. Он добавил, стараясь звучать непринужденно: “Тот чай, Сапсан какой-то… в общем, комплимент. Он был вкусный, спасибо большое”. Эрвин наклонился к нему через стойку, и Леви приказал себе сидеть смирно. “Рад, что тебе понравилось, - мягко сказал тот. - Я бы хотел сделать тебе еще один вкусный комплимент, если позволишь”.

На какое-то мгновение Леви показалось, что тот предлагает ему себе отсосать. Еще пару секунд он думал, есть ли у него причины отказаться. “Ты хочешь… меня накормить?” - с подозрением спросил он наконец. “Очень”, - ответил Эрвин и улыбнулся шире.

Леви старался не показать своего замешательства, когда тот, пригласив его в свой кабинет и предложив присесть в рабочее кресло, попросил немного подождать, пока он принесет с кухни “угощение”.

_ И вот были приготовлены для Гензеля самые вкусные блюда. _

Леви представлял себе их свидание как угодно, но не так. Он праздно повертелся на стуле, а затем провел пальцами под столешницей письменного стола - пыли на них не осталось. Весь кабинет не носил никакого отпечатка личности Эрвина, как будто он почти не бывал здесь.

Тот не заставил ждать себя долго и вскоре вернулся с блюдом, на котором с профессиональной подачей были выложены несколько суши, овощная нарезка и нечто, что Леви не смог опознать. “Я сделал для тебя нигири, - сообщил Эрвин, поставив перед ним блюдо и присев на край стола рядом с ним. - Почти как в Японии”. У Леви в душе все переворачивалось: ему было очень приятно от такого знака внимания, но один вид свежей рыбы на комочке риса мог довести его до приступа тревожности. “Спасибо, - тихо сказал он, посмотрев в глаза Эрвину, который выжидающе смотрел на него. - Я не могу, прости. Просто не могу”. Тот вздохнул с сожалением, и Леви почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. “У тебя аллергия? - спросил Эрвин доверительным тоном. - Извини, что допытываюсь, просто я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты что-то ел, и хочу понять, почему”. Леви понял, что тот тоже наблюдал за ним все это время, и сердце, кажется, пропустило удар.

Причина была достаточно интимной; из всех его знакомых только Ханджи знала, почему он не ел в кафе или ресторанах. Он почти не знал Эрвина, но решил, что честность должна стать первым шагом к тому, чтобы ему довериться. “Я не могу есть то, что сам не готовил, - признался он. - Это психологическое”. Смит провел большим пальцем по краю блюда и усмехнулся: “Тогда это не так страшно”. Леви почувствовал легкое раздражение. Не страшно, если не испытываешь то же самое: оцепенение перед обыкновенной едой, как будто в ней отрава, и омерзение от наблюдения за тем, как ест кто-то другой.

“Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты попробовал мою еду, - сказал Эрвин, и ему показалось, что его гипнотизируют. - Конечно, я не в праве настаивать”. Леви бросил взгляд на его ладонь, лежавшую на столешнице на почтительном расстоянии от его собственной. Ему было приятно, что Эрвин уважал его личное пространство, хотя пару раз ему казалось, что тот собирался прикоснуться к нему. Он вспомнил, как любовался его руками, когда тот нарезал овощи, и решил, что может попытаться съесть кусочек авокадо. А потом понял, что не сможет сам. 

У Леви сильней застучало сердце от дерзости собственной идеи. “Мне нужна твоя помощь в этом, - медленно, чтобы не запнуться, сказал он. - Возьми что-нибудь и дай мне”. От почти-приказного тона и понимания, о чем он просит, на обычно бесстрастном лице Эрвина отобразилась целая гамма эмоций. Не скрывая довольной улыбки, он стянул с плеч повязку из белой ткани, которую во время работы носил на голове, чтобы в еду случайно не попал упавший волос. Протянув ее Леви, он предложил: “Это тоже может помочь. Если хочешь”.  _ Ебать мою жизнь, _ подумал он, а вслух согласился, облизнув пересохшие губы: “Хочу”.

Эрвин был тысячу раз прав: повязка дала ему спасительную, блаженную темноту, и ему стало гораздо легче и спокойней. Вещь пахла им - Леви не смог подобрать никакого другого описания. Он сжал подлокотники кресла, слишком большого для него, и уперся затылком в его спинку, чуть запрокинув голову. Он старался не думать о том, как при этом выглядел. 

Судя по шороху, Эрвин пересел к нему поближе. Леви изо всех сил старался не ёрзать, и всё равно холодный кусочек чего-то, ткнувшийся ему в губы, заставил его вздрогнуть. Эрвин явно осторожничал и не дотрагивался до него даже кончиками пальцев, хотя Леви уже был готов к этому и ждал прикосновения. Он перехватил то, что ему дали, и удивился, как легко оказалось проглотить почти безвкусный, маслянистый ломтик авокадо. “Ещё?” - спросил Эрвин, как будто и не ожидал другой реакции. “Да”, - выдохнул Леви. Ему казалось, что тот понимал его на уровне какого-то едва заметного языка тела, и это невероятно возбуждало. Язык тела грозил стать очень и очень заметным.

Леви почувствовал запах лосося, и тут же тонкую полоску рыбы мягко, но настойчиво втолкнули ему в рот. Он снова вздрогнул и попытался отвернуть лицо, но Эрвин успокаивающе провел подушечкой большого пальца по его нижней губе. От этого жеста Леви весь вспыхнул и прихватил палец губами, чтобы дать тому понять, что ему это нравилось. Он тут же расслышал его вздох, и прикосновение исчезло. “Я должен был предупредить, что это рыба, - сказал невозможно красивый, низкий голос. - Извини”. Леви медленно прожевал лосось и не без усилия проглотил. Он даже вкуса не почувствовал, думая только о тактильном ощущении, которое сохранилось на губах. “В этом и смысл, - отозвался он, стараясь совладать с дыханием. - Я не должен знать, что это”.

Определенно, никто и никогда не делал с ним ничего подобного, и если бы Леви сказали еще вчера, что можно так завестись от того, что тебе суют в рот еду, он бы презрительно фыркнул. Сейчас Эрвин отчего-то медлил, и он был готов попросить его продолжать. Просить не пришлось: тот приложил к его губам палец, покрытый чем-то густым и сливочным на вкус, и Леви без доли промедления втянул его в рот и облизал более тщательно, чем было необходимо. Он причмокнул и с сожалением выпустил палец изо рта. “Это был сыр Филадельфия, - сообщил Эрвин как-то с придыханием. - Что еще хочешь попробовать?”

У Леви в голове зашумело, и его то и дело бросало в жар. Он потянул себя за галстук, стараясь ослабить узел, и осознал, что колени непроизвольно разъехались, и он развалился в кресле в позе, далекой от пристойной. Брюки ему немилосердно жали в паху, и ответ на вопрос Эрвина показался очевидным. “Тебя”, - сказать это, не видя его самого, было гораздо легче. Унять мелкую дрожь в теле уже не получалось. Он почувствовал, что Эрвин наклонился совсем близко к нему, и вслепую подался вперед. Тот перехватил его за подбородок и поцеловал, не церемонясь с короткими поверхностными прикосновениями, а сразу пробуя его на вкус, как новое лакомство. Леви шумно вздохнул и с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, позволяя Эрвину ласкать свой рот языком. В голове плыло от переизбытка чувств, и он совершенно ни о чем не думал в тот момент. Эрвин положил теплую ладонь ему на затылок, заставив покрыться мурашками от кончиков пальцев ног до макушки, и стянул повязку с его лица, прервав поцелуй. 

Глаза у него потемнели и приобрели какой-то сюрреалистический оттенок синевы. Он уставился на Леви как будто выжидающе, и он сказал, переведя дыхание: “Это не совсем то, чего я хотел”. Эрвин издал смешок и покачал головой, улыбаясь ему. “Ты правда думал, что я присуну тебе в рот после того, как накормил? - спросил он, явно забавляясь. - Чтобы тебя вывернуло? Ты и в самом деле нечто”. 

“Нечто? - вскинулся Леви. - И что это значит?” Такое слово как-то не тянуло на комплимент. Эрвин подал ему руку и потянул из кресла, с легкостью подняв и развернув его, а затем сел туда сам. “Иди сюда, Леви, - позвал он, жестом предлагая сесть к себе на руки. - Я тебе расскажу”. Его не нужно было приглашать дважды, поэтому он сделал шаг вперед и уселся прямо сверху, расставив колени и упершись ими в подлокотники кресла. “Забудь, мне похер, что это значит, - пробормотал он, вцепившись в плечи Эрвина и притираясь к нему всем телом. - Я тебе сам расскажу, какой я”.

Леви был в раздрае от желания, которое вызывал в нем этот мужчина, и от этого заговорил резче. Ему хотелось расставить все умлауты еще в самом начале - он не выносил тягомотины ни в работе, ни в отношениях. “Я не ласковый”, - начал он и с вызовом посмотрел Эрвину в глаза. “Ты просто не привык к ласке, - поправил тот своим всезнающим тоном, который его невероятно бесил. - Вот”. Он взял его за запястье и стал поглаживать место сплетения вен большим пальцем. Леви до сих пор не приходило в голову, что можно сделать что-то подобное, и эта простая ласка отзывалась в каждом его позвонке. Он вздохнул удивленно и уперся ладонью Эрвину в грудь. “Я буду молчать, - добавил он, ерзая на его коленях. - Кончаю я тоже молча”. Предыдущих его любовников это либо смущало, либо вгоняло в скуку. Эрвин оставил его запястье в покое и положил обе ладони на поясницу, поглаживая вдоль спины. “Посмотрим”, - коротко согласился он, и Леви захотелось его укусить. Просто из вредности, чтобы хоть чем-то удивить. 

От поглаживаний по спине было очень приятно, и он слегка прогнулся в пояснице, напрашиваясь. Эрвин позволял ему бессовестно мять свой торс и поинтересовался: “Это всё, о чём ты хотел предупредить?” Леви недобро сощурился на него и перебил: “Нет. Я не трахаюсь без резинки”. Эрвин провел раскрытыми ладонями по его груди под рубашкой и наверняка почувствовал, как колотилось его сердце. “Это похвально”, - отозвался он, и Леви не выдержал: поцеловал его коротко и зло, укусив за нижнюю губу. Тот провел ладонями по его разведенным бедрам и сжал ягодицы, чтобы он не терся. 

Леви как будто по затылку ударили, и он отлепился от него, сбивчиво зашептав: “Нет, Эрвин, не надо”. Он резко отпрянул от горячего тела, которое так хотел, и попытался стукнуть руки, которые сжимали его и гладили. “Нет, я с шести утра в душе не был, перестань, - запричитал Леви, когда Эрвин без усилий перехватил его за оба запястья и завел ему за спину. - Только не сейчас, я прошу”. Он еще пару раз вяло попытался рвануться из хватки, а затем Эрвин легким толчком в спину уложил его себе на грудь, продолжая сжимать его запястья. Леви прерывисто вздохнул и подчинился - с Эрвином это было так легко, что ему стало почти страшно.

“Ты что себе нафантазировал? - спросил тот, удерживая его слабо сопротивляющееся тело у себя на коленях. - Думал, я тебя силой возьму?” У Леви будто что-то надломилось внутри; он зажмурился и уперся лбом в кожаную обивку спинки кресла. “Да”, - глухо ответил он, решив, что врать было бесполезно. “Боишься своих желаний, - протянул Эрвин и легко поцеловал его в открытое место на шее повыше воротника рубашки. - Правильно делаешь”.

Колени начинали уставать, а в паху ныло уже до боли, и Леви стал ёрзать в попытке облегчить это. Он решительно не представлял, зачем Эрвин его мучил и что собирался делать. “Послушай меня пожалуйста, ты меня перебил, - вкрадчиво сказал тот, склонив голову к самому уху Леви. - Ты нечто, потому что с тобой нужно обращаться очень аккуратно. В тебе яда, как в рыбе фугу, но тем больше хочется тебя… распробовать”. Леви чувствовал себя даже больше, чем голым в своем положении, ведь Эрвин так и не отпустил его руки, и он, наверное, не смог бы освободиться, если бы захотел. Но он не хотел, ведь оторваться сейчас от него было бы смерти подобно. Он молча внимал тому, что тот говорил, и тонул в звуке его голоса, запахе и физической силе.

“Ты очень привлекательный, - продолжил Эрвин. - Наглажен весь, застегнут на все пуговицы, чисто выбрит, и пахнешь так хорошо”. Он потерся носом об его шею и вдохнул: “Как бергамот”. Леви подался навстречу прикосновению и внутренне взвыл. Эрвин тоже разглядывал его, присматривался и хотел, так какого чёрта..?! 

Эрвин отпустил его руки и мягко взялся за бока, поглаживая лопатки. “Мне нравится, что ты такой… миниатюрный, - признался он. - Ты удивительно гармонично сложен. Хочу посмотреть, что ты под этими костюмами прячешь”. У Леви защемило сердце от этих слов. “Меня в школе звали Циннобер”, - буркнул он в ответ. Эрвин усмехнулся: “Это ужасно, но вынужден признать, я тобой всё-таки очарован. Было тяжело ждать, пока ты решишься подступиться ко мне”. Леви уткнулся ему в плечо, борясь со стыдом. Похоже, тот не собирался заканчивать трепаться и говорил дальше: “Ты так на меня смотришь, что до костей пробирает. У тебя взгляд как лезвие, и когда ты заводишься, становится только острее. Никто так на меня не смотрел”. Леви фыркнул ему куда-то между плечом и шеей: “Ой, да ладно. На тебя все так смотрят. Тебя кто угодно захочет”. Эрвин покачал головой: “Так как ты никто не хотел”. Леви послал все в пекло и завозился, расстегивая на себе брюки. “Блять, да вот так я тебя хочу, - хрипло подтвердил он, нашарив ладонь Эрвина и кладя ее себе на пах. - Скажи мне еще какую-то херню”. Заметив, что тот сначала потянул руку ко рту, Леви зашипел: “И не смей, бляха, ее облизывать, прежде чем это делать”. 

Эрвин без возражений обхватил член ладонью и стал ласкать тягучими движениями. Леви поддал бедрами вперед, чтобы тот ускорился. “Ты принимаешь комплименты члену? - светским тоном поинтересовался Смит. - Очень красиво обрезан”. Леви подавился вдохом и отнял пылающее лицо от его плеча. “Ты ебанутый? - искренне удивился он. - Моя фамилия Аккерман. Приятно познакомиться”. Тот ничуть не обиделся и удосужился начать дрочить ему нормально. Господи блядский боже, как же было охуенно, что он мог сжать его в своей здоровенной ладони целиком! У Леви стали дрожать бедра от удовольствия и напряжения, а в паху все скручивалось в тугой звенящий узел. “Я почти”, - коротко предупредил он, и Эрвин помог ему, на очередном движении ладони вверх огладив головку вкруговую большим пальцем. “Блять”, - выругался на выдохе Леви, кончив до синих кругов перед глазами. Тот погладил его еще немного, продлевая удовольствие, и сказал: “А говорил, будешь молчать”. 

Леви отдышался и разжал пальцы, перестав врезаться ногтями ему в плечи. Эрвин выглядел спокойным, однако его выдавала вздымающаяся от частого дыхания грудь. И не только. “Судя по тому, на чем я сижу, у тебя там что-то, нахрен, титаническое”, - прокомментировал он и слез с коленей, деловито заправившись в брюки и хмуро осмотрев пятно на футболке Эрвина. “Тебя застирать надо, - сказал Леви и сложил руки на груди. - Дотерпишь до моего дома?” Тот сумрачно посмотрел на него из кресла и отозвался: “Как знать”.

Эрвин вернул себе один должок, сначала прокатившись в его машине, а затем и второй, оттрахав после долгого горячего душа до изнеможения. Он явно побыл джентльменом для вида, а теперь позволил Леви разве что сжимать его бедрами, скрестив лодыжки у него на пояснице, и цепляться за широкую спину. Великолепный ублюдок целовал его в шею, властно и чувственно, и шептал какую-то чушь про то, что он, Леви, идеальный. Он так сильно ругался, что посадил голос, и попеременно просил то брать его сильнее, то пощадить, чтобы не разорвать пополам. Ему было охуительно хорошо, почти до слёз, Эрвин был непозволительно хорош в пользовании своим блядски огромным членом, и Леви ему заочно простил то, что тот чуть не раздавил его под собой, пока кончал.

Наутро ему показалось, что его переехали грузовиком. Четыре раза, если он ничего не забыл. “Я не дам тебе отгул, - возмутилась Ханджи по телефону. Когда дело касалось работы, она становилась настоящей фурией. - “Заебали до смерти” это не причина для больничного”. Леви перевернулся на живот и зашипел: болело все, начиная от зада и заканчивая кожей на бедрах - там наверняка все было в засосах. “Не надо там хныкать, - строго добавила Зоэ. - Если не явишься, тебя уже у заказчика на аудите ебать будут, посмотрим, как тебе это понравится”. 

Прижимая трубку к уху, Леви умоляюще посмотрел на Эрвина, который с довольным видом лежал рядом и наблюдал за ним, прикрыв один глаз. Он пожал плечом и потянул телефон прочь от Леви. Тот вцепился в него и не отдавал. “А за бесплатную Филадельфию?” - спросил он, выкладывая последний козырь. “За Зеленого Дракона я подумаю”, - ответила Ханджи, но вызов тут же был сброшен. “Подобное излечивается подобным”, - сказал Эрвин, нависнув над ним. “Зубы почисти сначала”, - проворчал Леви, отвернув лицо и получил мокрый поцелуй за ухом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "И вот были приготовлены для Гензеля самые вкусные блюда" - цитата из сказки "Гензель и Гретель".  
Нигири - традицонный вид суши, комочек риса, слепленный в горсти, с кусочком рыбы сверху.  
"Крошка Цахес по прозвищу Циннобер" - сказочная повесть-гротеск Э. Т. А. Гофмана.  
Similia similibus curantur (Подобное излечивается подобным) - латинское крылатое выражение, изначально относилось к принципу гомеопатии.

**Author's Note:**

> Fugu hiki - специальный нож для разделки рыбы фугу  
Господин, Госпожа = Herr, Frau  
Рихард Круспе - соло-гитарист Rammstein  
Либхен (Liebchen) - дорогой, darling  
У-Бан (U-Bahn) - метро в Берлине  
Пренцлауэр алле (Prentzlauer Allee) - улица Берлина с большим количеством кафе и магазинов  
Капут (das Kaputt) - поражение


End file.
